joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
CSI: New York
CSI New York is the Blue card color. See CSI: Miami, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI World. Team CSI New York 'Mac Taylor' He is the head of the NYC Crime Lab and the leader of the CSI team. He was born in Chicago and considered working for the Chicago Police Department before he moved to New York City. The death of his wife, Claire Conrad Taylor, in the 9/11 attacks troubles him to this day, causing chronic insomnia. It was also noted in the first season that he kept a beach ball in his closet that once belonged to his wife; he stated he was unable to throw it away because it contained her breath. He served as a major in the United States Marine Corps with experience in the 1983 Beirut barracks bombing and Operation Desert Storm, once saying that he had wanted to serve the country more than anything else in the world. He later enjoys a relationship with Medical Examiner Peyton Driscoll, though she makes the painful decision to return to England, the country of her birth, after a year. Since then, Mac has dated casually, but remains 'married' to his work. At the end of the season seven, he takes a leave of absence from the NYPD Crime Lab to work for a private DNA lab attempting to identify the remains of those who died on 9/11, but he soon returns to the team (season 8, episode 2). 'Jo Danville' She comes from Virginia, where she worked for the FBI. Her field of expertise is DNA evidence, and her philosophical point of view is that everyone is innocent until the science proves otherwise. She also has background in criminal psychology. She has a college-age son, Tyler, from her previous marriage to a fellow FBI agent, and an adopted daughter, Ellie. 'Danny Messer' He grew up in a family under surveillance. Danny formulated his own set of hybrid ethics, blending the world of lawbreakers with the world of lawmakers. Danny had a short-lived career in the music business, and was at one time an excellent baseball player. His elder brother Louie, seeking to protect Danny, is beaten into a coma by young mobsters he once ran with. Over the years, Danny proves his merit and earns the respect of his colleagues. He grows close to and marries CSI Lindsay Monroe, with whom he has a daughter, Lucy Messer. Danny is promoted to the rank of sergeant at the end of season seven to get the extra pay. He works patrol training rookie officers, but later (season 8, episode 4) voluntarily gives up his promotion and returns to the crime lab. The last time his detective status was referred to, Mac told him that he would not be on the second grade promotion grid, making him a third grade. 'Lindsay Monroe Messer' She worked as a CSI in Montana and finally realized her dream of moving to a big city like New York. Her northwestern work ethic and willingness to roll up her sleeves and tackle any job is a welcome addition to the team where she is quickly put through rookie training by Mac on their first case. She develops a friendly, sparring relationship with CSI Danny Messer, though she asks to slow down so she can focus on testifying at the trial of a horrific murder, in which the teenaged Lindsay witnessed three friends die. Later she marries Danny (after which he stops using his private nickname for her, "Montana") and bears their daughter Lucy Messer. Lindsay is awarded the Police Combat Cross by the NYPD for killing Shane Casey, a psychopathic fugitive, in the Messers' own apartment while Lucy and Danny were in mortal danger, although she later throws the medal into a trash can. 'Sid Hammerback M.D.' He is described as an "off-the-charts genius" who only recently traded in a career as a chef to become medical examiner. He has two college-aged daughters and at least two ex-wives. He has a habit of over-talking and over-sharing, which former ME Hawkes refers to as "going to that creepy place." Despite any eccentricities on his part, Sid is extremely perceptive and sincerely cares for the well-being of his coworkers. 'Adam Ross' He is a lab tech originally from Phoenix, Arizona. His specialty is trace evidence. He sometimes accompanies the CSIs to crime scenes to aid in reconstruction or evidence collection. Adam hints that his father was "a bully", and that he developed Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder traits in order to deal with his painful childhood. Outside the office, he dabbles in various subcultures, from Second Life gaming to dating a Suicide Girl, and is a textbook modern geek. CSI Stella Bonasera in particular develops a soft spot for the much younger Adam, and while the team is grieving and recovering from shared tragedy, she caves into his puppyish crush on her and takes him to bed. 'Sheldon Hawkes M.D.' He is a former medical examiner with the NYC Office of the Chief Medical Examiner (OCME). He was a child prodigy who graduated from college at age 18 and was a board-licensed surgeon by the age of 24 and had several years experience in the emergency room. He left surgery because the pain of losing two patients was too intense, despite doing all that medical science could do to save them. He has few relationships but they run deep: an ex-girlfriend he wanted to marry, and a new, recent love that is strong enough to weather some serious workplace fallout. Although he is a CSI, he is not a detective. 'Don Flack' He comes from a long line of law enforcement officials. He bridges the gap between old-school NYPD and the new generation of CSI. He is a witty detective who has very little patience for the "bad guy," and his techniques are sometimes considered borderline, though effective. He is best friends with Danny Messer, and is always willing to lend an ear to Danny's problems. Despite being an NYPD strongman, Flack is emotionally mature and sympathetic to those in need. Category:CBS Television Category:Real World Category:American Real World Category:2004 series debut Category:Crime Category:Rated PG Category:Crime Scene Investigation